


Little Steps

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Kids, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teacher Magnus Bane, Uncle Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: „Uncle Alec!”, an excited voice resonates into the room, followed by a tiny girl jumping happily towards him. She lunges herself into his arms and grips him tightly, her small hands tangled behind his head.“Hi, sweetheart”, he answers with a smile, playfully nipping her nose with his fingers. She giggles, covering her mouth with her little palm. “How was your dance classes?”, he asks curiously, his eyes roaming around the room, noticing all children rushing to their attendants.“Amazing”, she says dreamily, her eyes shining with joy. “You need to meet everyone!”, she states, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the room.-----Alec is the bestest uncle in the world, his niece is adorable and her dancing teacher is gorgeous.





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! <3
> 
> I am here to shower you with fluff dedicated for every day of October! I will post a fic each day, sometimes earlier, sometimes later but all in this certain day (Europe time :P)
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Tell me what you think! <3
> 
> Thank you for all kudos and comments, they mean a world to me!
> 
> D.

„Uncle Alec!”, an excited voice resonates into the room, followed by a tiny girl jumping happily towards him. She lunges herself into his arms and grips him tightly, her small hands tangled behind his head.

“Hi, sweetheart”, he answers with a smile, playfully nipping her nose with his fingers. She giggles, covering her mouth with her little palm. “How was your dance classes?”, he asks curiously, his eyes roaming around the room, noticing all children rushing to their attendants.

“Amazing”, she says dreamily, her eyes shining with joy. “You need to meet everyone!”, she states, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the room.

Alec has never picked Melody up from her dancing classes before. He came for her after school days and birthday parties but when it came to this certain course, Izzy has always been eager to be the one who waits for her. He knew it was because of a sentiment. When his sister was a little girl, she loved dancing. He remembers she attended classes like this one for years, always enjoying the activity. But with time she realized that it was always more of a hobby than actual thing she wanted to dedicate her life to. So she dropped it, getting into things she was more interested in. Alec was there when her six-year-old announced proudly she wanted to be a dancer. Izzy didn’t hesitate and immediately found the best possible teacher for her daughter. It was seven months ago and his niece was more than happy to join other children during their triweekly lessons. Izzy spoke highly about the man who helped kids with their skill development and Alec was glad to see her glowing with pride when she told him about Melody’s success. The last month he spent listening to Izzy and Simon ranting about their daughter’s performance which is taking place next week. He wouldn’t miss it for the world and it’s why he cleared his schedule the day he was informed about it. He has never expected to actually see the studio before the show but here he is, with his adorable niece’s hand in his hold, because there was an emergency in hospital lab Izzy couldn’t miss. And still, Alec has no idea why he is the one picking her up. He is well-aware his dear brother-in-law was more than capable of coming here instead of Alec. There is a part of him that wonders why his sister chose him but he dismisses it, letting himself be dragged into the centre of the room.

Despite awaiting parents, there is still a fair group of children gathered together. At first, he doesn’t notice who they close in on but with each step a tall figure becomes more visible in the middle of a jouncy circle. He focuses on a handsome Asian man whose chocolate-brown irises shine brightly when he talks to the gobs of kids. He high fives them when they say goodbyes to him, sometimes even giving them a small hug before they disappear behind the changing room’s door.

“Magnus!”, Melody shouts excitedly, her steps becoming faster than before. The man’s eyes move in their direction and settle on Alec whose breath catches in his throat.

_Oh, he well as fuck knows why his sister sent him here._

“Melody”, he addresses her with a big grin on his face and she returns it. “My name is Magnus Bane, should I be worried about someone kidnapping my dear student?”, he jokes, his gaze incredibly hypnotizing, and extends his manicured hand towards Alec. He catches his fingers, feeling an incredible pull and cold rings against his skin, and notices how the man’s eyes darken. They are in front of children and Alec should feel bad for having his gaze fixated on him but he couldn’t care less when Magnus looks just as stunned as he is.

“This is uncle Alec”, Melody introduces him happily, her tiny hand motioning at Alec. The corners of Magnus’ mouth raise even higher, his eyes focusing on Alec’s niece. “He is the bestest uncle in the world”, she announces and Magnus laughs, clearly amused, and _God save Alec, _he could die right now and be absolutely content with his life just because he was able to hear the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Well then, I feel honored to meet the bestest uncle in the world”, he grins, his irises sparkling with joy.

“Believe me , the pleasure is _all mine_”, Alec convinces him and Magnus shakes his head, looking quite pleased with a reciprocal flirting.

“Isabelle forgot to mention she has such a handsome brother”, he compliments him and Alec has to try really hard not to blush.

“How do you know we’re related?”, he asks him, his brows lifted in question.

“Genes, darling, it’s all about the genes”, he sighs dreamily, his eyes looking him up and down for the last time before he shifts his attention at the last two kids left in the room, clearly waiting to say goodbye. When did they all disappear? Magnus high fives them and whispers something while crouching on the ground. The little girl giggles, a boy next to her joins eagerly, and waves at Magnus, both of them running out of the room.

“It looks like everyone left so we also should, you deserve to get some rest”, Alec tells him with a smile.

Something flashes in Magnus’ eyes and he feels a little too hot for this place. Magnus looks ready to say something he would probably curl up and die after but he decides against it, aware of Alec’s niece’s presence. “They’re all delightful”, he states, patting his fingers under Melody’s chin. “Tell your uncle to take you out for pizza”, he whispers loud enough for Alec to hear. “And buy you ice cream”, he winks at her and she laughs, nodding her head excitedly.

Alec wants to scold him for being… _like that _but he blurts out instead. “Is that your definition of a nice evening?”, his cheeks reddening when a realization hits him.

“I hope you’ll get your answer soon”, he tells him and Alec grins widely, unable to help himself. “Bye, Melody”, he leans down to hug her and then moves his gaze at Alec. “Bye, Alexander”, he sends him a wide smile and turns around, heading for his room.

“You are _sooo_ in love”, his niece announces loudly and Magnus’ snort can be heard in a whole studio. Alec opens his mouth to deny her statement but she gives him this knowing look his sister always owned. _Six-year-old, Alec, she’s only a six-year-old. _“Can we really get pizza? And ice cream?”, she asks before he can find a suitable response. Magnus erupts into laughter before the door closes behind him. It’s really infectious and Alec finds himself giggling.

“Yes, we can”, he replies, making the corners of her lips jump. “I guess we can”, he repeats and she tugs at his hand, making towards the exit.

She engages in a story about her _fabulous and amazing _day and Alec really wants to know all the details but those brown irises flash in front of his eyes and this beautiful voice resonates into his ears preventing him from listening. Alec thinks he can like his niece’s classes even more now when he has not one but two reasons to get him there. He can’t wait to see Magnus fascinate him with his dance moves. He is sure they all will be absolutely perfect.

As long as _he_ doesn’t have to dance, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna rant, you can find me on twitter @Dreamy_Arrow <3


End file.
